Hello
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Paul Blofis knew Percy had demigod friends. He just didn't know he hung out with goths. Or emos. Or werewolves. Or pyrokineticists. Or- Paul realizes Percy doesn't have a specific kind-of-people he hangs out with. He just does. One-shots of Paul meeting various demigods. Chapter One: Thalia


_A random idea I had. And this is multi-chap. :) Enjoy, darlings._

Paul Blofis knew that Percy Jackson had demigod friends, but he didn't know he hung out with goth kids.

He'd met Nico di Angelo before, and vaguely, but he wouldn't describe the son of Hades as goth. He would simply call him creepy.

The weirdness started for Paul when the hinges on his door broke.

He dropped his coffee mug, and raced to the door, Sally calling out after him.

"Paul, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"It could be a burglar, or… Or…" Paul stutters, trying to come up with a useful explanation.

"It's most likely Percy's…Electric cousin." Sally says, and ushers him back to the kitchen. "When she's mad, get as far away as you can. She's loud."

Paul laughs. "She can't be that loud, can sh-"

The door is kicked open, and someone screams, "Perseus Jackson! I can't believe you!"

Percy jumps from his spot on the couch, but leans back on the couch cushions and chuckles to himself once he realizes who it is. Meanwhile, Paul mentally groans as he feels his eardrums throb.

Paul soon gets a better view of the girl as she runs up the few small steps to get to the couch. She was petite, and looked about fifteen through all the heavy black makeup. She was wearing 'Let It Bleed' shirt, obviously vintage Rolling Stones, and heavy combat boots. Paul knew those types of kids from teaching, the ones who go out to the back of the school and smoke cigarettes during classes.

To be blunt, Paul did not like them.

And he wasn't sure how he feels about Percy hanging out with them.

Slowly sitting himself up, Percy mumbles, "What exactly did I do wrong?"

The girl's bright blue eyes flare dangerously. "_What did you do wrong? _Percy, you've been home for a week now. It never went through your kelp-filled brain that maybe you should contact your cousin who has been worried sick about you for the past, I don't know, year? I shouldn't have found out you were home from Annabeth and Jason."

Sighing, Percy stands wobbily and responds, "Pinecone Face, I'm sorry. As you can probably see, I can barely talk, much less travel to wherever you are-"

Paul's eyes widen as the punk suddenly throws her arms around Percy. "If you ever, ever do that again, Percy, you are dead. I will murder you myself, you understand me?"

Laughing hysterically, his step-son leads his cousin (possibly?) into the kitchen where Paul tried not to seem awkward, and Sally embraced the newcomer.

The thing that puzzled Paul even more about this girl was the fact that she didn't seem sure how to react to Sally's hug.

"Thalia! Sit down, relax, I'll get some food!" Sally ushers Thalia into a kitchen chair and heats up frozen cookies from the freezer.

Taking a deep breath, Paul reluctantly held his hand out to Thalia.

The punk looks at his hand with something like disgust, but gingerly shakes it.

Paul bites back a polite (ish) response to Thalia's lack of etiquette, but he remembers Percy telling him that demigods tend to have bad histories, and something in her eyes tells him there's something behind her hatred.

The girl gives him a dry, straight smile and adjusts a circlet on top of her spiky, black hair.

Paul didn't think that she'd be the type of girl to wear something that looks that much like a tiara, but he could be wrong.

"I'm Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis." Thalia gives another smile that looks more like a smirk, and Paul digs his brain for anything revolving around Artemis.

He remembers that Artemis was the goddess of maidenhood, and had a troop of teenage huntresses.

Paul had a feeling that Thalia was one of those girls. There was one fact that stuck out to him, about the huntresses, besides that they swore off men.

"You're immortal?!" Paul interrupts the light small talk between Sally and Thalia, and the huntress turns toward him, smirking once again.

"Uh, yes." Thalia said, blocked but fairly nonchalant.

Paul looks down and sighs. He would never catch on to the demigod world.

By the time he looked up again, Percy and Thalia had wandered to the living room and were talking in hushed tones, heads close together.

"Don't mind Thalia." Sally murmurs, eyes downcast.

"What?" Paul responds, absolutely confused. Yeah, Thalia was rude, but nothing Paul hadn't dealt with in the past.

"She's been through a lot, Paul. Couldn't you see how uncomfortable she was?" Sally whispers.

"Percy's been through a lot, too, but he isn't disrespectful." Paul says.

"That's Percy, though. Thalia was raised much differently than Percy was." Sally lowers her voice even more so.

"Still-" Paul protests, but Sally interrupts sharply. Paul withdraws a bit. Sally never has an edge.

Why does Sally have an edge because of Thalia?

"Listen, Paul, I didn't mean to be harsh but," Sally hesitates. "Thalia had an awful, awful past. You know Easter Grace, the starlet who died in the car crash a few years back and lost both kids?"

Paul ponders for a moment, and remembers magazines from the nineties, _People _and _Us _and all those other magazines having the cover of Easter and her _beautiful _baby girl.

Soon after though, their covers would be graced with another gorgeous actor/actress and the inside articles would be plastered with photos of Easter toppling, wasted out of cheap nightclubs, or shots of her shooting up heroin in dark alleyways, or even dancing wildly through the streets of LA, her little daughter standing to the side, staring, incredulous, always with the headline, "_Easter Grace; Superstar Out of Orbit"_

Easter then had another child with the same man, but slightly different. Paul didn't really read magazines much, but he remembered it was weird, as the man wasn't exactly the same, like it was his older, more mature brother.

He remembered the breaking news on all the gossip channels, _"Easter Grace's little boy nowhere to be seen!" _and soon after, _"Easter left, childless, husbandless, and alone."_

About two, three years ago, Paul remembers seeing the newscaster around the wreckage of a few car pile-up, and the death scene of the star, Easter Grace.

Paul didn't want to spill that whole string of memories to Sally, so he shortened it to, "That dead soap star? The one with the Greek guys, and the two missing kids? They had weird names, Flavia, was it-"

Sally interrupted him again. "It's not Flavia, it's Thalia. And you know Percy's best friend, Jason? Easter's other son."

Paul let his jaw drop. "You must be kidding. I can see Jason, since his age seems to match, but Thalia? Isn't she supposed to be in her thirties? And Percy met her before she was a huntress, right? The timeline doesn't make any sense. And where did Jason and Thalia go, anyway?"

Sally smiles, bittersweet. "Well, first of all, Thalia was a tree for about five years, and Jason's Roman, but those are stories for another time yourself. But one last thing, I never told you any of this, and I would suggest, if you want to live, do not ever bring up Thalia's story, or even her last name, in front of her."

Paul nods vigorously, and gives himself a while to digest all this information.

A few hours later, Paul watches as Percy and Thalia walk to the door, ready to go out somewhere.

Sometimes Paul wonders how these teenagers could go through all this.

And then he met Reyna.


End file.
